


The Sound of her Voice

by rach320



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Season/Series 04, and i'm hoping that the reunion is freaking beautiful, because i needed to write this before the season starts, she's going to be iris west-allen dammit, westallen reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: How Iris West brings Barry Allen out of the speed force once again.





	The Sound of her Voice

When Cisco had first said that he had seen Barry in the speed force, Iris didn’t believe him.

 

It had just been wishful thinking. Barry was trapped, providing the stabilisation that the speed force needed. And as much as Iris wanted to think that Barry would return to her, that he’d come back and they’d get married and have their happily ever after, there were more important things to do.

 

There was a city to take care of in Barry’s absence. He had wanted her to protect the city, to keep the team going in his absence and that’s what she had focused all of her energy on. That was a more productive use of her time than sitting on their couch, wishing that he was back.

 

So how she ended up talking to the speed force once again, trying to bring Barry home, calling him home, was almost beyond her. She didn’t understand the math of stabilising the speed force—that type of stuff has been beyond her for a while. But she knew Barry; She knew how to bring him home.

 

Talking to the speed force, being around it, was an interesting experience. She couldn’t quite feel it, but she knew that she was in it. It was always windy, and she had to shout to be heard, but her hair never moved, the wind never touched her cheeks. But still, she’d shout to be heard, calling out to Barry, begging him to hear her, begging him to come home.

 

Because home just wasn’t a home without him.

 

“Barry!” She yelled over the sound of the speed force, holding her hand out in front of her like she had so long ago. He had once said that the sound of her voice would always bring him home and she could only hope that that was true. “Barry, I know that you can hear me! And I know that it’s hard, but you need to follow the sound of my voice. Cisco managed to figure out how to stabilise the speed force! You can come home!”

 

Iris fought back tears as she waited for a response. She had stayed strong for this long, she could hold out for a little longer. She just hadn’t realised how much she wanted him to come home until the chance was finally presented to her. What if he didn’t come home? What if he was forever trapped in the speed force and she had gotten her hopes up for nothing?

 

She was about to turn away, to give up, to go back to helping Wally fill in for the Flash, when all of a sudden she heard him.

 

“Iris!”

 

“Barry!” She called out frantically. “Barry, follow the sound of my voice!” Iris stretched out her hand further, wanting him home, needing him home. He was so close, so, so close. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel his touch, could feel the whisper of his lips against her neck as he hugged her from behind.

 

And then, almost like a miracle, his hand was in hers. Iris closed her hands around his, not letting herself get sidetracked by the fact that for the first time in months, she could see him. He was here, in front of her, and just a little bit longer and she’d finally have him home.

 

One hard tug and then were tumbling out of the speed force, Barry’s hand tight in hers and without even realising it, Iris had started crying. She could barely hear the sounds of Cisco stabilising and closing the speed force, of Wally and her dad cheering. All she knew was that Barry was in front of her again and he was okay.

 

And then she was throwing her arms around him, sobbing into the jacket of the tux he had been wearing the day he left, not caring that she was making a spectacle of herself because Barry was finally home.

 

“I ran.” She mumbled, speaking barely above a whisper as Barry held her tightly to him, one hand holding the back of her head as his head tucked into the crook of her neck. He had missed her just as much as she had missed him and the last thing he wanted to do was let go of her anytime soon. She wanted to say more but she could feel her throat closing up, more tears forming, and she knew that Barry would know exactly what those words meant.

 

“I’m so proud of you.” He whispered back, kissing the spot just below the shell of her ear. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Barry.”

 

Eventually, with the need to acknowledge the others in the room, they pulled back, Barry wiping the tears from her eyes. When all the hellos were said and done and Barry got caught up on everything that had been happening while he had been gone, they retreated to their apartment, locking themselves away in a world where it was just them, just Barry and Iris.

 

Barry’s eyes wandered the apartment, noticing that nothing had really changed. And then he spotted the couch, with the blankets strewn about and the lumpy pillow that was normally on his side of the bed laid carelessly on it. His eyes shot to Iris’, wondering if she had, in fact, slept on the couch all the months he had been gone.

 

“I couldn’t sleep in that bed, not without you.” She answered his unspoken question, eyes not meeting his.

 

Barry couldn’t reply, couldn’t think of the words to say that could convey just how sorry he was that he had to leave just when they had gotten a future again. How do you apologise for making a split-second decision like that? One that you know you have to make but is hard to make nonetheless? The truth is he can’t and he knows, just like Iris does, that it was the right decision to make.

 

But that doesn’t make the aftermath any less difficult to deal with.

 

And so he took her into his arms and planted his lips of hers, teasing her lips with his in a gentle caress as his fingers stroked her waist, remembering the way she fit in his arms. Iris returned the kiss fervently, months of craving his touch coming to fruition as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down so that her lips could more easily meet his.

 

They stumbled over to the bed, clothing beginning to be shed, and for the first time in months, Iris set foot on the bed they shared. Barry was sat on the edge and her knees straddled his waist as she sat on his lap, still refusing to lose any contact with him. She didn’t think she’d be okay with letting him out of her sight for months, even though she’d have to, for work and Flash duties. But right here, right now, he was all hers and she didn’t plan on letting him go.

 

Iris gasped, taking in a deep breath of air as Barry pulled away, catching his own breath. She looked down at him, this wonderful man who took care of the world with his too big heart and who made her feel like a princess. He treated her better than she ever thought she’d be treated and she wondered what she had done in a past life to deserve him.

 

Barry looked up at Iris, thinking along similar lines as his hands traced from her shoulders down to her hands. He thumbed her engagement ring, surprised and happy that she had kept it on all these months. Barry had been trapped in the speed force for six months and yet she still clearly wore it every day, even knowing the questions she must have received about who the lucky guy was and how hard those questions must have been to answer. But she still wore it.

 

“I’m glad that you’re still wearing the ring. I know it’s late and everything but if we rush, we can probably still have the wedding at the original date.”

 

Iris smiled, cupping his face in her hands. “Hey, I’m marrying the Flash. Anything can happen.” Her smile faded slightly as she took on a more serious tone from the teasing one of before. “And of course I’m wearing my ring. I’m going to be Mrs. Iris West-Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is just something that I thought of after SDCC and what season 4 is shaping up to look like. It was just quick and short, but I have to get it out.


End file.
